Talk Dirty To Me
by NeverlandNat
Summary: Dan and Phil are having a lazy day. Dan gets in the mood to make their lazy day a bit more... Interesting. Smut! Dan Howell, Phil Lester, AmazingPhil, danisnotonfire, Phan. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. Named after the song "Talk Dirty To Me" by Poison. Read and review, if you please.


**Hey guys! So, in case you saw that I wrote this one shot and you're worried that I'm stuck on Walking Through Fire Without A Burn again, do not panic! I'm not stuck, I've just been super busy with rehearsals and I was in a mood to write some smut. So if you're not down for smut, then don't read this. Sorry. New chapter for Walking Through Fire Without A Burn soon! Enjoy! And yes, I do think that Phil may like Dan's butt a little too much.**

The day started like any other day, really. Dan and Phil woke up, ate breakfast, and sat down to watch some TV while in their pajamas. It was now around noon and the two boys were still in front of the TV. It was a Wednesday and they had nothing to do that day. Why not just be lazy in their pajamas? It was one of their favorite things to do together anyways.

On the couch, Phil was laying flat on his back and Dan was laying on top of him, his head resting on the chest of the older man. Phil's arms were loosely around Dan's midsection, hands lightly resting on Dan's butt. Dan, of course, didn't mind. He loved being all touchy-feely with Phil. They had always been that way. Always needing to touch each other in one way or another, whether it being sexual or not. But, as it was almost four years into their relationship, the touching was almost always intimate. But cuddling like this was also a very appreciated thing in their lives. Just holding each other and not letting go. Telling each other how they feel, using no words. They could do this forever.

Unfortunately, Dan's bladder couldn't.

Dan removed Phil's hands from his body and kissed his cheek. Phil looked at Dan, wondering what he was doing. Dan muttered quietly, "Be right back." and stalked off to the bathroom.

Dan quickly did his business and looked in the mirror. He and Phil had gone to sleep right after their shower last night, so his hair was super curly. And since they'd been laying on the couch all day, his pajamas were all wrinkled. Not that that mattered. Dan left the bathroom after washing his hands, only to find Phil now sitting up on the couch, rather than laying down. Dan planted himself next to Phil, who threw an arm around Dan's waist.

It wasn't until a half an hour later that Dan got an idea.

Dan took his hand and rested it on Phil's thigh, close to his knee. Dan took a side glance at Phil and saw that he hadn't really reacted. Dan slowly started moving his hand up and down Phil's thigh. He felt the heat on his hand that the friction was making. He glanced at Phil again. Phil was now intently watching Dan's hand, as if to see where it would go next. Each time Dan's hand trailed back up Phil's thigh, it went higher and higher, until it was threatening to stroke Phil's crotch.

Dan touched Phil's jawline with his other hand and guided his face towards his own. While continuing to move his hand on Phil's thigh, Dan connected their lips. Dan's hand moved from Phil's jawline to his back, pressing lightly with his fingertips. Phil's arms wound themselves around Dan's shoulders, pulling them closer together. Phil slid his tongue into Dan's mouth as he felt his tongue collide with his own. The kiss was quickly turning from sweet and passionate to wild and lustful. Their mouths were opening and closing, tongues and lips touching each other with great intent. Dan moved himself on top of Phil's lap and started to gently push him back onto the couch. They were soon in the position they started this morning in. Phil's hands gliding over Dan's clothed butt, Dan's hands tugging at Phil's hair. But this time, there was more going on than just cuddling.

Dan ended the kiss. No, not ended it. He briefly paused it, knowing they'd continue it later. Dan kissed down Phil's jawline and down his neck. As he did this, he grinded his hips into Phil's loving the friction it gave off. He could tell by Phil's growing erection that he loved it, too.

Dan started to suck and bite on Phil's neck. Phil let out a soft groan and bit his lip. He tilted his head so Dan would have better access to his neck. Phil squeezed Dan's butt and heard him moan. Dan kissed up to Phil's ear and bit the skin softly.

"I love the way you grab me like that." Dan moaned into Phil's ear. Phil grabbed Dan's butt again, harder this time. Dan moaned and kissed the skin behind Phil's ear.

All of this was already making Phil so hot and bothered. Phil moved his hands to take off Dan's shirt, hoping Dan would do the same. Luckily, he did. Dan yanked off Phil's shirt and threw it on the floor next to him. Now, their bare chests were rubbing each other, making them hungry for more contact.

Dan palmed Phil through his soft pajama pants, feeling Phil become harder at his touch. Phil moaned as he felt Dan dig his palm harder into his erection. Dan smirked and kissed his jawline.

"You like that, Phil?" Dan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Phil groaned, needing more contact. Phil gripped Dan's butt again out of pleasure.

"God, Phil. You look so hot right now." Dan said before connecting their lips again. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." Their lips smashed together in a heated kiss.

Dan had always been a big talker when it came down to it. He would always tell Phil what he wanted to do and what he was going to to in hopes of making Phil turned on. Needless to say, it worked everytime. However, Phil was never really one to give those comments back. That was fine with Dan. Dan was shameless.

With their lips still attached, Dan slid off his pants, needing to get out of the tight confinement of his pants, despite their looseness. Soon after Dan's pants were off, so were Phil's. Now, only their boxers were keeping them from what both men desired most at the moment. And neither of them wanted to wait much longer. Though Dan liked to tease Phil now and again, today just didn't seem like a time for that. He wanted it_ so badly _right now. He wasn't going to delay it any longer.

Dan kissed down Phil's chest and stomach. Dan slid his hands in the waistband of Phil's boxers and pushed them down, revealing Phil's hard, leaking cock. Dan moaned at the familiar sight and placed his warm hand around it. Phil gasped as he watched Dan do this. Dan slowly started to jack Phil off, gradually gaining speed. Phil's eyes slipped shut and his head fell back.

"How's that, baby? Does that feel good?" Dan inquired.

"Fuck. Yeah." Phil answered.

Dan couldn't take just watching anymore. He was turned on beyond belief and was about to go insane. Dan practically ripped off his boxers and let them fall off the couch and to the floor. Dan was now on his knees, pushing apart Phil's bent legs. Phil looked Dan in the eyes as Dan touched himself at the sight. Dan lifted three fingers to his mouth, but Phil stopped him.

"I don't need it." Phil said. Dan knew he was probably right. They had done this enough where it would hardly be painful if Phil didn't get stretched first. Phil liked the slight pain anyways.

Dan used his fingers to rub his pre-cum over his dick as a makeshift lube. He wasn't about to waste time going to their room for something they hardly needed.

Dan lined himself up at Phil's entrance and pushed in his tip. Phil moaned and Dan bit his lip. Dan gave another few inches, using all of his willpower to not fuck Phil straight into the couch. Dan pushed the rest of his length in, feeling the warmth of Phil's body all around him. Dan gave Phil time to adjust so the familiar feeling before he pulled out most of his length and slammed back in.

Phil moaned Dan's name louder than he ever had before. So loud that Dan thought he was hurting him. He was going to ask if he should stop, but was interrupted by Phil.

"Fuck! Harder!" Phil thrust against Dan, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

Dan moved his body as fast as he could and drilled himself into Phil. His thrusts were going faster and faster every time.

"Phil! You're so fucking tight!" Dan practically yelled.

Phil rocked his hips so that they would crash against Dan, creating more pleasure for both of them. Soon enough, Dan found Phil's prostate and was hitting it with every sharp thrust. Phil was a hot mess of pleasure at this point.

"God, Dan. Right there! Fuck!"

Dan rammed at Phil's prostate again and again, loving the reaction Phil was giving him. Phil's hand had moved to his own dick, and was pumping furiously. Dan could tell that Phil was almost ready to release, but trying to prolong his orgasm.

"You wanna cum for me, baby? You wanna cum harder than you ever have?" Dan moaned as he continued thrusting into Phil. Dan saw the effect of his words as Phil's hand sped up.

"God, yeah. Yeah." Phil was really close now. His stomach was in knots and the pool of warmth was spreading. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Cum for me, Phil. Scream my name."

"Dan! Oh, fuck, Dan!"

It took Dan one more good thrust to Phil's prostate before Phil came. And Phil came hard. He shot his white load all over his stomach, moaning Dan's name loudly as he did. Phil rode out his orgasm, pumping his cock hard and fast. Dan watched Phil's face as he orgamsed, which is what pushed Dan over the edge.

"Fuck! Phil!"

Dan was pushed into a state of hot white bliss as he came inside of Phil. He thrusted into Phil all through his orgasm, savoring every bit of the amazing feeling it gave him. When Dan came down from his high, he slowly pulled out of Phil, who groaned at the loss of contact. Dan looked up at Phil and held eye contact. Dan leaned down and dragged his tongue up Phil's stomach and chest, licking up Phil's cum. Every so often, Dan would stop to kiss or gently suck on a section of Phil's soft skin. When Dan got it all, he collapsed in the small space between the back of the couch and Phil's naked body.

Dan slung an arm over Phil's waist, too tired to adjust himself anymore. Dan and Phil lay there, letting their breathing slow down. Phil turned around to face Dan and kissed him on the lips. Dan lazily returned the kiss, noting how good Phil smelled, even after sex. Phil nuzzled into Dan's neck, who pulled him close.

"That was amazing." Phil commented.

"I know. I could tell by the way you screamed my name." Dan joked. Phil chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Phil kissed Dan's neck, simply because it was the only place he could reach. Dan closed his eyes and smiled.

Phil did the same and just enjoyed each other's silent company, until they fell asleep, not caring that it was early afternoon.

They had nowhere to be anyways.

**I don't know where that came from. If you liked it, yay! If you didn't like it, sorry! I'm sure I'll be writing more smut in the future. Unlike all my other stories, this one kind of turned out how I imagined it. I'm pretty pleased with this one. What do you think? Please leave me a review as it helps me improve and know if you're liking my stories or not. Thanks for reading! Bye!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
